Through the eyes of an Assassin
by The Shadow Lord
Summary: My story is about an assassin on a mission to kill a thief but the theif is aware of the assassin so he hires a werewolf to kill the assassin. The werewolf has no idea what he's getting into. This story is pretty good if you like action. Not done with thi


This is my first story so it's kinda lame.

**Chapter One** The Plan

Nall paced back and fourth through his head chambers of the guild, wondering, thinking, who was the right person for the job. Nall thought hard to himself. _It would have to be some one skilled in the art of stealth, and a person who knows how to fight. But of course all my agents know this skill. Ahh yes I know who is fit for the job, the assassin. Yes the assassin will do, after all it is an assassination mission_

"Nathanial send out our swiftest messengers to get Zamora Baenre back here in no more than a months time," Nall exclaimed.

"But sir if I can mention one thing, how are we suppose to find him, the people of this world do not except him. He keeps in the shadows. This will be a difficult task," Nathanial reasoned.

"I have faith in you and our men, now go," ordered Nall.

"Yes sir," Nathanial replied.

Nathanial called a meeting of his best trackers and told them what their mission was. Many of them skilled trackers and many knew the assassin for a long enough time to know that know one finds Zamora, he finds you.

But they couldn't argue with Nall so they did as they were commanded to do. There were ten people sent, there was two dwarfs, one halfling, four humans, and three elves. They all had one day to prepare and off the next morning.

The dwarfs and halfling took to the north, the elves to the south, and the humans took east and west. So off they road to find the assassin.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x

The elf with shining pale skin and long flowing black hair didn't see him high up on the tree fifty miles out side Baldur's Gate_Well well well what do we have here, an elf, just not any elf, but a moon elf so far away from civilization_ The assassin kept thinking to himself as the elf unloaded his equipment and began to make camp.

He built a fire and left to go find a meal. The elf was back in a matter of minutes with a rabbit in hand, he began skinning the animal when he felt a dagger to his neck.

"That's an awful lot of equipment for a simple traveler," the assassin said in elvish.

"I'm Rinsear from Baldur's Gate," Rinsear explained, he took a breath in and finished. "I'm looking for some one, a strange looking character with dark skin and white spiked hair and many piercing, he's a dark elf, a drow. Have you see a person who matches this description," Rinsear said in the common tongue.

"And if I have," the assassin asked also in the common tongue now.

"I would ask that you point me in his direction," Rinsear said.

The assassin jerked the moon elf around to face him. But Rinsear didn't see any one, just a ghostly crimson smoke. He turned around to see the assassin sitting by the fire surrounded but the same ghostly smoke.

"Zamora my old teleporting friend, where did you come from," Rinsear asked.

"That doesn't matter _friend_all that matters is that I'm here, why are you looking for me anyways," Zamora asked with a raise of his brow.

"Nall wants you to do a job for him."

"Nall want me to do a job for him, well all I have to say is he better be paying me good. What kind of job."

"Don't know, all I know is that there is good pay."

"I suppose I cant come talk with your boss." "Our boss."

"No I left the guild, I work for my self now."

"Alright, just come back talk with Nall, see what's his idea."

"Ok I'll come," Zamora said at last.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Zamora and Rinsear walked into Nall's champers of the guild to state that they have arrived.

"Greetings Zamora," Nall said.

How Zamora hated Nall, that ugly, fat, stupid so-called thief. He was only guild leader because he inherited it from his father, Zamora is surprised that the thieves in the guild didn't throw him out of leader ship a long time ago.

Zamora thought that an elf should be elf ruler, he thought that he should be guild leader not Nall. But that's all behind him now; he's got a new life. But obviously Nall didn't think so.

"Well met my old _friend_," Zamora lied. "Rinsear said you wanted me to do something for you," Zamora asked.

Nall dismissed Rinsear with a wave of his hand.

"You made it here fast," Nall huffed.

"Rinsear is a good tracker what can I say," Zamora lied once again.

"Ahh yes, of course."

"Look lets just get down to business because that's what I came here for."

"No you came here because I summoned you."

"No I left the guild years ago," Zamora said raising his voice.

"You leave when I tell you to leave," Nall screamed at Zamora from behind his desk. Right then Zamora pulled out two daggers with his right hand and wiped them into Nall's left and right shoulder.

"Please don't yell it's not polite, you don't see me yelling," Zamora laughed in Nall's face. "Now what's the job you want me to do for you Nall."

"If you would so kindly remove your daggers from my shoulders then I'll tell you." Nall said with a hint of pain in his face.

"But Nall they're a gift for you, you can keep them."

"No you can have them back."

"Suite your self," Zamora said, and with one word and a wave of his hand the daggers magically returned to their wielder.

"Thank you."

"Yes well what's the job."

"An assassination mission," Nall explained to Zamora.

"Who now."

"A man by the name of Drakkar."

"Why Drakkar, he's just a simple black-market dealer, he's sold me some good items."

"Yes but he's also stolen some good items....some good items from me."

"Oh isn't that to bad, so what did he steal."

"That's not important, the job is simple. Go to his place in Neverwinter, he's located at the docks."

"I know where his place is, I also know that it's heavily guarded and nearly imposable to get any were near Drakkar."

"I know you can do it."

"And the pay is what."

"Fifty thousand gold pieces."

"Alright I'll do it."

"Good then off you go."

"You'll here from me when the job is done....oh yes and if I find out you double crossed me.... Zamora threw a dagger into one of the melons resting on the table with a bunch of other fruit, ....that will be you."

"Your insane."

"You know Nall I get that a lot."

x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Zamora broke camp for the night and took a seat next to the fire. "Cold night," Zamora said to himself as he shielded the light of the fire from his eyes. He's been on the surface for nearly five years, but he'll never really get use to the fire, at least not any time soon.

Zamora got up to check his rations of food and water. "Enough for one more day," Zamora said as he shoved a piece of bread and cheese in his mouth. Zamora sat back down next to the fire twirling a dagger in his fingers. He laid down to rest for the night.

About an hour later his keen ears heard very faint sounds of battle coming from about three miles to the east. "Must be some sort of battle," Zamora said as he went back to sleep with his dagger in hand.

Zamora awoke just before sunrise and was off ridding his horse to Neverwinter in less than a minute. For he had no equipment except for his weapons, a small sack of food and his water skin. So off Zamora road to the west with the sun at his back.

He road for many miles till it got dark, then he broke camp once again. Tonight he slept in a tree in the huge field that just went on for miles.

From the sounds he herd last night he thought it would be better if any enemies came to peg them off one by one with his magic daggers. He only hade four but that was enough because they returned to him with one word.

So their he slept for the night. And their he awoke the next morning. Zamora got down from the tree to find his horse dead in a puddle of blood ripped to pieces. Zamora looked at his horse then pulled out his most prized weapons, his saber and ruby dagger then looked around to the open planes around him.

_How could I have not herd this happen?_ Zamora thought as he looked for sings of tracks. And their he found some wolf tracks.

_Strange_ Zamora thought to himself. _Wolfs live in the forest, what would one be doing all the way out here. Well theirs nothing I can do about this now, I should move on. _So their Zamora walked away and left for Neverwinter, he didn't really walk away he did more of a run so he could cover more ground.

Nothing happened the last month on the road. Just relief when he sneaked into Neverwinter. "First stop the closest tavern," Zamora said to himself.

And as he kept walking their he found a rough tavern with its name faded by the weather. Inside Zamora herd sounds of battle. "Now this is my kind of tavern, I'll see if I can get a bite to eat and a bed for the night," Zamora said under his breath. Zamora went to walk in but found the door was locked, so he simply knocked.

"State your name and business," the man behind the door said with discuss.

"My name is Zamora Baenre, and I'm simply here to eat and rent a bed for the night. I've come to Neverwinter to visit some family of mine." Zamora said calmly.

"Then why don't you go to their place to eat and sleep."

"It is fare to late I do not wish to wake them"

"Well to bad, the tavern is open to members only."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Zamora said as he twirled a ruby in his fingers, flashing the light of the tavern lamp in the man's eyes. "And theirs plenty more were that came from." Zamora said shaking a whole bag of gems.

"Yes very well you my come in," the man said as he opened the door. Zamora walked in to a small hallway to find the man sitting on a old half broken stool.

"And hers your ruby," Zamora said as he wiped out his ruby dagger and implanted it in the man's throat. Zamora waited until the man was dead to pull out his dagger, which wasn't very long, and then he wiped it on the man's shirt.

"Not one sound, man I'm good," Zamora complemented himself.

"Now time for a late supper." Zamora walked through the second door of the hallway to find many thieves and cut thoughts. So right away Zamora knew that he was even more safe of the murder he had just done, because he doubted that any one in their cared for the old man.

Zamora walked up to the bartender and asked for a meal and a bed. The bartender gave him exactly what he asked for, and that was that. After his meal Zamora went up to his room to rest for the night. Zamora put his ruby dagger under his pillow and laid down for an unexpected night of anything.

Surprisingly Zamora woke undisturbed. Zamora gathered his things and escaped out the second story ally window. Zamora thought that there would be a crowed from the old man being dead in his own blood so he didn't want to take any chances. When night fell he would head for Drakkar's mansions.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Seth the lone wolf watch the assassin from deep with in the crowd make his escape from the ally. While all the other people in the crowd were watching the dead man being cared away the seven foot tall lone wolf was watching the assassin's next move. "I have you now Zamora," Seth growled under his breath as he made his way through the crowd to Drakkar's place to wait for the assassin.


End file.
